A current art for cleansing wipes utilizes a nonwoven (NW) material saturated in a cleansing fluid contained within a container associated therewith. A sheet of the cleansing wipe is pulled up through a hole and separated from the bulk of wipes within the container, for example by being torn off at a line of perforations. The sheet is subsequently used to wipe and clean a surface, such as human skin. The sheets are typically thin, porous and dripping with solution. The undesired soil or residue to be cleaned from the surface of interest by the sheet easily transmits through the sheet to contact the user. Accordingly, the act of actually removing the soil is accomplished as much by the cupped hand of the user than by the sheet. When the last sheet is removed from the container, several ounces of wasted fluid remain in the bottom. This wasted fluid represents higher costs to the manufacturer and end user as well as an introduction of additional unwanted chemicals into landfills when the container is ultimately disposed.
Other prior art wipes are constructed of absorbent material folded into a towelette containing a fluid. The packaging material for such prior art is an aluminum foil with a thermoplastic liner, for example. Such packaging material is ideally impervious to the fluid contained therein, as well as vapor or gas formed therefrom. Such material also is ideally impervious to air and other materials that might otherwise contaminate the fluid and absorbent material contained in the package. However, once the package is opened or otherwise breached, the same problems outlined above are present with respect to this prior art.
Thus there remains a need for an improved wipe capable of providing a fluid upon demand while able to physically remove undesired material from the surface to be cleansed and lacking the disadvantages described above.